


Paradygmat

by Pirania



Series: Więcej rzeczy w niebie i na ziemi [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami – tylko czasami, kiedy Sherlock jest bardzo daleko i na pewno nie wróci przez najbliższe trzy godziny – John siada na kanapie i pozwala, by herbata sama się przygotowała.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradygmat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you are a paradigm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466922) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



> Tytuł: Paradygmat  
> Tytuł oryginału: you are a paradigm  
> Autorka: 1electricpirate  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: zapytanie wysłane, odpowiedzi brak (ale zakładam, że byłaby pozytywna, bo tekst był już tłumaczony na inne języki)  
> Tłumaczka: Pirania  
> Beta: Mąka

_Więcej jest rzeczy w niebie i na ziemi, Horatio,_

_Niż się ich śniło waszej filozofii._

William Szekspir, „Hamlet”, akt I scena V, tłum. Maciej Słomczyński

 

Pod obluzowana deską w podłodze sypialni na piętrze mieszkania numer 221B leży podłużne, wąskie pudełko zrobione z drzewa wiśniowego. Jest dość ciężkie, ale poza tym nie wyróżnia się w żaden sposób. Otworzy je tylko ktoś, kto wie, jak.

Sherlock mógłby próbować otworzyć je godzinami i nie odniósłby sukcesu. Jednakże nigdy go nie znalazł (nie, żeby brakowało mu okazji). Pudełko leży pod podłogą, ukryte przed wzrokiem (niektórych), lecz zawsze obecne w myślach (innych).

XXX

W prowincji Helmand powietrze jest ciężkie od zapachu kormy i potu, prochu strzelniczego i krwi, kolendry i mięty.

Są takie miejsca na pustyni, gdzie John jest w stanie jedynie stanąć, zamknąć oczy i pozwolić pasztuńskiej magii, by zalała go swoją specyficzną, delikatną, gorącą falą.

Na wargach zostaje smak szafranu i kardamonu. Magia przypomina piasek miotany wiatrem; łaskocze go w skórę.

(Wiśniowe pudełko zostało w Londynie, w skrytce bardzo drogiego banku. Z dala od ciekawskich oczu i dłoni. Ale nigdy do końca nie zniknęło z myśli).

XXX

\- Nie jesteś pod wrażeniem.

Sherlock Holmes stoi pod łukowym sklepieniem, w otoczeniu pysznych perskich dywanów, bezcennych waz oraz całych rzędów portretów sztywnych, obcych ludzi, którzy wyglądają na trawionych gruźlicą. Dom jest stary, tak bardzo stary, że John czuje to w powietrzu, które z jakiegoś powodu wydaje się słabe i rozrzedzone. Nawet tu, pośród najwspanialszych dóbr, jakie można kupić, Sherlock ściąga na siebie całą uwagę. Jest centrum grawitacyjnym tego pokoju, domu, kraju, świata. Wszystkie obiekty w pokoju wydają się szare. Pochłonął je wszystkie.

\- Nie czujesz się nawet onieśmielony. – Sherlock marszczy brwi. – A czujesz się onieśmielony w _gabinecie Mycrofta_ , bo masz wrażenie, że jest zbyt wytworny.

Sherlock, oczywiście, nie ma racji (gabinet Mycrofta onieśmiela Johna, bo należy do Mycrofta. Pałac Buckingham go onieśmielał, bo należał do królowej. Większość budynków go nie przeraża, bo większość budynków nie ma osobowości).

John rozgląda się jeszcze raz po pokoju i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Bywałem w budynkach, które robiły większe wrażenie.

Sherlock spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem. John widzi kątem oka, jak jeden z portretów mruga do niego łobuzersko i kiwa dłonią. Pies wyrżnięty na jednym z wazonów macha ogonem, a zasłony są pełne pogrążonych w śnie zimowym bahanek. Doktor to wszystko ignoruje… a Sherlock nic nie zauważa.

XXX

W dniu jedenastych urodzin Johna ktoś wrzuca przez klapkę na listy kopertę, zaadresowaną do niego butelkowozielonym atramentem.

To niedziela (jego siostra bliźniaczka nie dostaje tego dnia żadnego listu).

XXX

Najazd na Hindukusz idzie bardzo źle.

Gdy John przebudza się następnego dnia, kilku znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu Pasztunów patrzy na niego z napięciem. Jego głowa boli i ciąży, ale mgła szybko znika mu z oczu. Na czubku języka czuje kardamon i szafran, a na skórze – drobinki piasku niesione wiatrem. Te wrażenia otulają go w uspokajających falach i John rozluźnia się nieco mimo badawczych spojrzeń.

Badawcze spojrzenia szybko robią się wściekłe, gdyż nie jest w stanie dostarczyć Pasztunom informacji, których sobie życzą (może i Ministerstwo jest zamieszane w tę wojnę, ale on nie jest zamieszany w sprawy Ministerstwa).

\- Jestem tylko lekarzem – próbuje wyjaśnić łamanym dari. Powietrze drga od jego słów. Mężczyźni mrużą oczy. – Jestem lekarzem i żołnierzem. I już. To wszystko. Nie mam jej ze mną. Jestem nieuzbrojony.

(Oczywiście, że nie jest nieuzbrojony, ma karabin na plecach i pistolet w kaburze przy pasie, i nóż przy kostce, ale te rodzaje broni zupełnie ich nie interesują).

Zanim pozwalają mu odejść, wpakowują mu w ramię mugolską kulę. Aportuje się do Obozu Bastion tak blisko, jak tylko ma odwagę, a potem traci przytomność. Zdając raport, twierdzi, że został naćpany. Nikt nie pyta, jak udało mu się wrócić. Są zbyt zajęci próbą utrzymania go przy życiu.

XXX

Mycroft spogląda w dół, wzdłuż swojego długiego nosa i splecionych dłoni, i mówi:

\- Wiem, czym jesteś.

John wysuwa w przód podbródek, mruży oczy i zmusza się do wzięcia kilku głębokich wdechów, aby powstrzymać przypływ paniki.

\- Oczywiście, nie powiem o tym Sherlockowi. Ta informacja jest warta więcej niż moje życie. Twój sekret jest bezpieczny, doktorze Watson.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

\- Oczywiście – przytakuje Mycroft. – Chociaż nie ukrywam, że chciałbym, żebyś mi kiedyś pokazał. Z prostej ciekawości. To fascynujące, że istnieje cała dziedzina, której nauka nie jest w stanie opisać.

John nie zaszczyca tej propozycji odpowiedzią. Odwraca się na pięcie, wychodzi z gabinetu i dopiero w domu pozwala, by zdenerwowanie wykręciło mu żołądek.

XXX

Pasztuńska magia jest prosta i praktyczna, ale na swój sposób piękna. W ukrytych sklepikach i na zapleczach domów wycina się amulety i skanduje zaklęcia, pozwala się jej wirować wokół w kardamonowej bryzie. Johna beznadziejnie ciągnie do tej magii, zupełnie jak ćmę do płomienia. Pewnej nocy siedzi naprzeciwko starej czarownicy, która w dzień sprzedaje przyprawy, i pozwala, by uczyła go, jak odnaleźć drogę tylko po łaskotaniu skóry, po smaku powietrza na języku (szafran, kardamon, odrobina szkła, słodycz granatu i kwasota moreli, beż i płowość, i khaki, i błękit, i biel jak śnieg na szczytach gór, i czerń jak ropa na piasku). Czarownica tłumaczy mu słowami, których jego uszy nie rozumieją (ale jego rozum, jakimś cudem, tak), jak sięgać bez użycia rąk, jak sterować pędzącymi zawijasami koloru, światła i dźwięku, jak delikatnie skłaniać je do wypełniania jego woli.

Tej nocy po raz pierwszy nie myśli o swojej różdżce, bezpiecznie ukrytej w trzewiach Londynu.

Kiedy świt barwi niebo na różowo, czarownica wciska mu w dłoń amulet i wskazuje na drzwi, szepcząc coś, czego John nie rozumie (chociaż wie, że oznacza: „Tylko to, co zniszczone, można znów złożyć w całość”).

XXX

Czasami – tylko czasami, kiedy Sherlock jest bardzo daleko i na pewno nie wróci przez najbliższe trzy godziny – John siada na kanapie i pozwala, by herbata sama się przygotowała.

XXX

Gdy tylko nie ma się na baczności, London wykańcza go swoim chaosem. Zawsze był wrażliwy na impulsy ludzkich emocji i ambicji (które, jak raz powiedział mu nauczyciel, są najbardziej podstawową formą magii). Jeśli nie jest ostrożny, zaczynają go przytłaczać.

(Ktoś kiedyś nazwał go świrem, bo czuł, jak to wszystko wibruje pod jego skórą. John Watson nie opanował magii, to magia opanowała Johna Watsona. Czuje ją na wargach, na skórze, może ją owijać wokół palców jak loki złotych włosów. W szkole nazywali go utalentowanym. Nie chciał być utalentowany. Chciał być taki jak wszyscy).

Biały hałas najbardziej podstawowej formy magii, który otacza go w Londynie, to jednocześnie dar niebios i przekleństwo. Sherlock beztrosko rzuca go w sytuacje bardziej niebezpieczne, niż mają prawo być, a John jest z tego całkiem zadowolony. Chyba że akurat powoduje to niepotrzebnie niezręczną sytuację.

Na przykład: Sherlock prowadzi śledztwo w sprawie bardzo przekonująco podrobionych dokumentów i kręci się po salonie jubilerskim („To przykrywka, John! Sklep jest przykrywką! Założę się o co chcesz, że za tamtymi drzwiami jest drukarnia!”), gdy właściciel salonu (oraz główny podejrzany) podnosi głowę i wykrzykuje:

\- A niech mnie! John Watson!

Krew w żyłach Johna zmienia się w glutowaty, zimny niepokój.

\- Prewett – wita swojego dawnego kolegę z dormitorium. – Kopę lat, stary. Jak interes? Myślałem, że nadal jesteś w Szkocji.

Sherlock podnosi wzrok znad biżuterii (która jest – oczywiście – prawdziwa, to prawdziwy salon jubilerski, który chroni fałszywą drukarnię) i przygląda się rozmowie z zaskoczeniem na twarzy.

\- Byłem z tym gościem w szkole – mówi z dumą Prewett. – Był najlepszy z nas, chociaż patrząc na niego, nikt by tego nie zgadł.

\- Chodziłeś do szkoły z internatem w Szkocji – mówi Sherlock, a jego oczy omiatają Prewetta z szybkością zazwyczaj zarezerwowaną dla trupów. – Od jedenastego do osiemnastego roku życia. Szkoła profilowana. – Marszczy brwi. – Nie mogłeś chodzić do szkoły z Johnem, on uczęszczał do… - Sherlock urywa w pół zdania. John jest ciężko przerażony, ale odczuwa odrobinę dumy, że jeszcze raz przechytrzył Sherlocka Holmesa. – John. Gdzie ty chodziłeś do szkoły? Twojego ojca nie byłoby stać na szkołę z internatem.

\- Stypendia – improwizuje John. – Dostałem stypendium i wylądowałem w szkole Prewetta na ostatnie dwa lata.

Sherlock mruży blade, ostre oczy, ale potem gwałtownie kiwa głową – zgadza się, chociaż nie jest zadowolony (i kolejny raz jakaś cząstka Johna kwiczy w triumfie).

Później, kiedy Sherlock odkrył już fałszywe drzwi i jest zajęty przekopywaniem się przez dokumenty, Prewett odciąga Johna na bok i szepcze głębokim, napiętym tonem:

\- Wybacz, Watson, ale myślałem, że swojemu chłopakowi toś powiedział.

\- To nie mój chłopak. – John zaciska zęby i pięści. – Miałem powód, żeby odejść, Prewett.

\- Ale od tego nie da się uciec, nie? – mówi Prewett, a John bardziej wyczuwa niż widzi, jak ukradkiem rzuca zaklęcie, by ukryć przed Sherlockiem najbardziej obciążające dowody.

\- Mogę próbować, do ciężkiej cholery – odpowiada John cichym głosem, w którym pobrzmiewa groźba. Sherlock wydaje okrzyk triumfu i rzuca się przez pomieszczenie, by cisnąć Prewettowi w twarz plik papierów. John uśmiecha się szeroko i z zadowoleniem wychodzi ze sklepu.

XXX

To nie jest tak, że John nie lubi magii. Kocha ją tak samo, jak kocha powietrze, którym oddycha, wodę, którą pije i ziemię pod stopami – głęboko, nieświadomie, nieodwołalnie. Magia jest w jego krwi, w jego kościach, w jego skórze. John wcale nie nienawidzi magii. Po prostu widział, co może zrobić moc w nieodpowiednich rękach. Wyrwał się z otchłani stworzonych przez takie ręce.

Nigdy nie chciał być niezwykły. Nigdy nie prosił o ten dar.

Nie może wiecznie unikać magii, bo jest równie wszechobecna jak powietrze, ale może się postarać nie uważać jej za coś oczywistego. Może się postarać nie uzależniać od dreszczu szczęścia, który wywołuje na plecach. Może podziwiać ją z daleka, bo jeśli jest jedna rzecz, która cechuje Johna Watsona, to jest to doskonała samokontrola.

XXX

Pewnego zimnego, grudniowego dnia, tydzień po tym, jak upłynęła data płatności za ogrzewanie, John budzi się rano i nie widzi swoich palców.

\- Niech to szlag – mruczy. Boli go całe ciało i wie, że w płucach narasta mu charakterystyczny, rzężący kaszel.

Ostrożnie podnosi się z łóżka i rozgląda za rękawiczkami. Wyjście z pokoju bez palców nie byłoby najmądrzejsze – nawet jeśli Sherlock trwa w swoim myślowym stuporze, z całą pewnością zauważyłby ich brak.

\- Sherlock! – woła, namierzywszy parę rękawiczek i zapakowawszy torbę weekendową. Próbuje zamaskować rzężenie. – Sherlock, jadę… - Szybko myśli nad alibi. – Mam konferencję – stwierdza w końcu. – Wyjeżdżam do Szkocji na cztery dni. – Tyle powinno wystarczyć, żeby poradzić sobie z tą małą czkawką.

Po raz pierwszy od kilku dni Sherlock odrywa wzrok od sufitu i rzuca mu badawcze spojrzenie.

\- Co? Nie możesz! Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Poza tym jesteś chory, całą noc kaszlałeś.

\- Muszę. Pilna sprawa z pracy. Wrócę za cztery dni, poradzisz sobie.

\- John, zabraniam ci opuszczać to mieszkanie.

John z prychnięciem zakłada płaszcz i zapina guzik po guziku. Jego szyja jest gorąca i zarumieniona. Nie byłoby najlepiej, gdyby zmienił się w lewitującą głowę tuż przed swoim bardzo mugolskim współlokatorem.

\- Niezłą miałeś minę, kiedy myślałeś, że to zadziała – żartuje.

Sherlock prycha.

\- Kto naprawi ogrzewanie, skoro ciebie nie będzie?

\- Sherlock, masz trzydzieści cztery lata. Sam napraw ogrzewanie. A jeśli to dla ciebie za trudne, zadzwoń do Mycrofta. Na pewno wspomoże cię w rozmowie z gazownikiem.

Z tymi słowami John zarzuca sobie torbę na ramię (przy okazji ignorując falę gorąca, która powoli, lecz nieubłaganie, rozprzestrzenia się w dół, z szyi, i w górę, z dłoni) i szybko wychodzi z mieszkania, na wypadek, gdyby miał zniknąć zupełnie na oczach Sherlocka. Jego nieświadomy niczego współlokator fuka na samą myśl, że Mycroft umie coś, czego on zrobić nie jest w stanie.

John początkowo żwawo idzie w stronę głównej ulicy, jakby szukając taksówki, lecz po przejściu bezpiecznego dystansu skręca w boczną uliczkę. Udaje mu się aportować wprost do recepcji Świętego Munga. Gorąco zaczyna sięgać jego twarzy.

\- Dzień dobry, witamy w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga. Co pana do nas sprowadza?

\- Złapałem znikanie epidemiczne – charczy John. Dziewczę za biurkiem ze znudzoną miną patrzy, jak jego twarz rozpływa się w powietrzu.

\- Proszę pana, znikanie epidemiczne nie wymaga hospitalizacji. Czy pojawiły się jakieś komplikacje albo…

\- Mieszkam z mugolem. – John przewraca oczami, chociaż rozmówczyni, oczywiście, nie może tego zobaczyć. – Bardzo spostrzegawczym mugolem. Potrzebuję jak najszybciej dojść do siebie albo zacznie coś podejrzewać.

Dziewczyna wzdycha głęboko i zaczyna skrobać jasnoniebieskim piórem po kawałku wysłużonego pergaminu.

\- Wkrótce spotka się z panem Uzdrowiciel. Bardzo proszę wypełnić ten formularz. I poprosiłabym o informację, jak zapłaci pan za leczenie.

Och, cholera. O tym nie pomyślał. Nie ma przy sobie złamanego knuta, a kwestia funtów nie przedstawia się dużo lepiej (z czego zresztą wyniknął zapomniany rachunek za ogrzewanie i znikanie epidemiczne). Nie ma też czasu na leczenie w domu (które zajęłoby pewnie dwa tygodnie przy wsparciu kremów i kilku dobrych zaklęć widoczności).

Zostało więc tylko jedno wyjście.

\- Muszę tylko zadzwonić… to znaczy, muszę porozmawiać przez sieć Fiuu z moim… eee… szwagrem – kłamie, ale nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak inaczej określić Mycrofta (bardzo się cieszy, że ani Mycroft, ani Sherlock nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzą – Mycroft uznałby, że to przezabawne, za to Sherlock stwierdziłby, że pomysł, że mogliby w ogóle być parą, nie mówiąc już o małżeństwie, jest zupełnie idiotyczny).

Młoda czarownica (ma na imię Ifigenia, jak informuje go jej plakietka – imię to wypisane jest błyszczącymi, szkarłatnymi literami, a nad „i” błyskają małe serduszka) obojętnie podaje mu podkładkę do pisania i samopiszące pióro (och, jak on nie cierpi piór!) i wskazuje mu prywatny pokoik podłączony do sieci Fiuu. John dziękuje niebiosom, że Harry zmusiła go, by zainstalował w telefonie ten nowy system, pozwalający urządzeniom elektronicznym działać w magicznych miejscach („Na wszelki wypadek”, jak powiedziała). Wybiera numer Mycrofta i zaciska mocno zęby.

\- John – odzywa się niespiesznie ten nieznośny dupek. – Cóż za rozkoszna niespodzianka. Co tym razem zrobił mój niedorzeczny braciszek?

\- Nic – wzdycha John i drapie się po głowie. – Słuchaj, chodzi o to, że… Złapałem znikanie epidemiczne – mówi w końcu, stwierdzając, że najlepiej będzie nie owijać w bawełnę.

\- Złapałeś znikanie epidemiczne – powtarza Mycroft. Brzmi na zaskoczonego, ale odrobinę rozbawionego. Co doprowadza Johna do szału.

\- To magiczna choroba – wyjaśnia John z irytacją. – Coś jak przeziębienie, ale efekty uboczne są…

\- …łatwe do wywnioskowania z nazwy – przerywa mu Mycroft. – Wystarczająco często miałem do czynienia z ludźmi takimi jak ty, by wiedzieć, że jesteście bardzo dosłowni w nazewnictwie.

\- No tak, ten idiota, który jest twoim bratem, zapomniał zapłacić cholerne rachunki, chociaż mu o tym przypominałem, więc teraz się przeziębiłem i jestem niewidzialny, więc muszę pożyczyć pięćset galeonów na leczenie w magicznym szpitalu, bo nie mam przy sobie złamanego knuta. I wszystko to jest winą twojego cholernego brata.

Po drugiej stronie linii zapada długa cisza, aż w końcu Mycroft odpowiada głosem, który zdecydowanie za bardzo przypomina głos Sherlocka.

\- Mogę zobaczyć?

\- Oczywiście, że nie możesz zobaczyć – odpowiada śmiertelnie poważnie John. – Jestem _niewidzialny_. Słuchaj, mogę pożyczyć te pieniądze czy nie? Jeśli nie, to ty będziesz musiał wyjaśnić Sherlockowi, czemu wyjechałem na dwa tygodnie zamiast na cztery dni.

\- Podzwonię.

\- Dziękuję, Mycroft.

\- John – mówi szybko Mycroft, zanim John ma szansę się rozłączyć. – Zgadzam się, ale przysługa za przysługę.

\- Czego sobie życzysz? – wzdycha John, zaciskając oczy i masując skroń.

\- Chcę kiedyś poznać… twoje zwierzątko – mówi Mycroft znacząco, a potem szybko kończy rozmowę. – Oraz dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób wszedłeś w jego posiadanie.

Następne cztery dni John spędza pokryty cuchnącymi eliksirami i dźgany różdżkami przez różne uzdrowicielki. Próbuje w tym czasie wymyśleć, jak przekonać Sherlocka, że był przez ten czas w Szkocji.

(Ostatecznie okazuje się, że nie musiał się martwić – Sherlock nie ruszył się z kanapy od jego wyjazdu i najwyraźniej wykasował fakt, że nie było go w domu. John odczuwa zbyt wielką ulgę, żeby być urażonym).

XXX

Ryś nie ma specjalnego sensu, dopóki nie znajduje się pośród gór Hindukuszu.

John nauczył się animagii po prostu dlatego, że mógł; bo dodatkowe lekcje pochłaniały jego czas latem; bo była to intrygująca sztuczka, która mogła mu się pewnego dnia przydać.

Ryś nie ukryje się w Londynie. Ale góry Afganistanu to zupełnie inna sprawa.

XXX

Pierwszy raz spotyka Harry’ego Pottera jako przerażanego pierwszorocznego ze źle dopasowanymi okularami i szopą czarnych włosów, który zaciska na stołku dłonie aż do zbielenia kłykci, kiedy McGonagall wkłada mu na głowę Tiarę Przydziału.

Przyjaciele Chłopca, Który Przeżył zawsze robią masę zamieszania w pokoju wspólnym, podczas gdy John – wykończony siedmioroczny, który poza przygotowywaniem się do OWTM-ów wkuwa mugolską biologię i chemię – usiłuje się uczyć.

Tego roku zadecydował, po której stronie stanie. Wybór ten nie przysporzył mu popularności. Dobrze, że Johnowi nigdy na niej nie zależało.

XXX

\- Zadecydowałeś, że będziesz czym?

\- Mugolskim lekarzem – odpowiedział John, nieuważnie patrząc, jak Charlie w kółko łapie i wypuszcza z dłoni błyszczącego znicza. Jest rok 1992. John ma wrażenie, że ciężar świata zgniata jego szesnastoletnie ramiona.

\- Dlaczego?

\- A dlaczego nie?

Charlie szczerzy zęby.

\- Znakomite rozumowanie, Watson. „Dlaczego nie?”, rzeczywiście – prycha, łapiąc znicza po raz ostatni, a potem wpychając go do kieszeni swojej szaty.

John uśmiecha się do przyjaciela.

\- To nie ja chcę spędzić resztę życia ze spalonymi brwiami.

\- Wolę mieć spalone brwi niż leczyć zakatarzone mugolskie staruszki.

\- Myślałem o chirurgii – mówi John, zamykając oczy i ciesząc się rzadko spotykanym szkockim słońcem.

\- I co będziesz robił, zszywał ludzi do kupy?

\- Patrzcie ludzie, więc on jednak słucha na mugoloznastwie. Szybko, niech ktoś powie Hodgesonowi, uszy Charlie’ego Weasleya naprawdę działają! Myślę, że uznał, że jesteś głuchy, kiedy usiłowałeś mu wyjaśnić, że automobile muszą jeździć same z siebie, skoro ich nazwa przypomina słowo „automatyczny”.

Śmiech Charlie’ego niesie się po błoniach jak dzwon. John będzie tęsknił za tym dźwiękiem, kiedy przyjaciel uda się na zabawę ze smokami i zapewne da się spalić na rudowłosego skwarka.

\- Odwal się, Watson. Chirurg, też mi coś. Mógłbyś być aurorem, gdybyś chciał. Jesteś dobry, wzięliby cię z pocałowaniem ręki.

\- Nie chcę byś aurorem – mówi John cicho, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Dlaczego? Wszyscy chcą być aurorami. A akurat tobie naprawdę mogłoby się to udać.

\- Jestem przywiązany do moich kończyn, wielkie dzięki – parska John. – Jako chirurg mam mniejsze szansę na karierę drugiego Szalonookiego.

(Jakiś czas później, kiedy bardzo ładna pielęgniarka o oczach przepełnionych litością wręczy mu laskę, John ze smutną rezygnacją przypomni sobie tę rozmowę).

Charlie śmieje się, a potem zapada przyjacielska cisza. Leżą obok siebie na trawie.

Przez kilka minut słychać tylko szum liści trącanych wiatrem, a potem Charlie głośno wzdycha i przysuwa się bliżej. Ich palce stykają się ze sobą.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz…

John w końcu otwiera oczy i odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Twarz Charliego jest ogorzała po quidditchu, pokryta piegami, a John wie, jak smakuje wewnętrzna strona jego lewego kolana i jakie uczucie wywołują te spierzchnięte wargi, gdy dotykają jego szyi, ale to jeszcze nie oznacza, że chce znów odbywać tę rozmowę. Charlie nie kończy zdania, tylko spogląda na Johna dużymi, niebieskimi oczami. Jest jednocześnie otwarty i trudny do odczytania.

\- Ktoś musi zająć się Harry – mówi John w końcu. – Nie mogę jej na dłużej zostawić samej, a poza tym ty będziesz za rok w Rumunii, a ja będę tu, zachrzaniając jak nienormalny, żeby jednocześnie zdać OWTM-y i maturę.

\- John.

John wzdycha i odwraca głowę. Znów zamyka oczy.

\- Nie mogę, Charlie. Nie pytaj mnie kolejny raz.

Charlie nie odpowiada, tylko splata ich dłonie ze sobą. John mu na to pozwala. Leżą tak, dopóki słońce nie zachodzi nad nimi dwoma, nad pobytem Charlie’ego w Hogwarcie i nad najwspanialszą przyjaźnią, jakiej John kiedykolwiek w życiu doświadczył (i która taką zostanie, dopóki John nie wejdzie, kulejąc, do laboratorium w Barts i nie spotka Sherlocka Holmesa – ludzkiej torpedy z krokodylim uśmiechem rozciągniętym na najdelikatniejszym sercu, na jakie John się w życiu natknął).

XXX

\- Nie musiałeś tego robić – mówi Sherlock _a propos_ niczego, kontynuując rozmowę, której w gruncie rzeczy nie przeprowadzili. John, obecnie z dużym zaangażowaniem wyławiający najlepsze kąski ze swojego dania na wynos, spogląda na niego z ciekawością.

\- Czego nie musiałem robić?

\- No wiesz. Tamtej rzeczy. Tamtej, którą zrobiłeś. Wcześniej.

\- Sherlock, wbrew temu, o czym najwyraźniej jesteś przekonany, większość z nas nie umie czytać w myślach. O czym mówisz?

Sherlock z frustracją wypuszcza z płuc powietrze i zbiera się do obrócenia na drugi bok, w stronę ściany, wyraźnie urażony nieumyślną ignorancją Johna.

John wzdycha.

\- No dobra, spróbuję. Zrobiłem coś, co wzbudziło twoją… wdzięczność?

Jedna powieka uchyla się i Sherlock zerka na niego. Usiłuje udać znudzenie, ale najwyraźniej ciekaw jest, co John wydedukuje. John stwierdza, że to oznacza „tak” dla wdzięczności.

\- Czy to dlatego, że zamówiłem twoją ulubioną kaczkę w pomarańczach od Chińczyka? Bo wiesz, to żaden problem, a poza tym musiałem to zrobić, bo inaczej nic byś nie zjadł, w konsekwencji – zagłodził się na śmierć i co by nam z tego przyszło?

Sherlock znów prycha.

\- Upierasz się przy swojej ignorancji, John. To mnie prawie obraża.

John uśmiecha się do niego złośliwie (wie już kiedy Sherlock jest naprawdę zirytowany, a kiedy tylko się zgrywa; teraz się ewidentnie zgrywa), ale zaczyna myśleć o wydarzeniach minionego dnia.

Och.

\- To dlatego, że powiedziałem Donovan i Andersonowi, żeby się przymknęli?

Sherlock nic nie mówi. John uznaje, że to potwierdzenie, i postanawia kontynuować.

\- I myślisz, że zrobiłem to z powodu instynktu opiekuńczego czy czegoś takiego?

\- Ależ oczywiście.

Niewiarygodne. John chwyta to, co ma pod ręką, by rzucić tym w bardzo zakuty łeb Jego Wysokości. (Tym czymś okazuje się zaczytana na śmierć powieść Stiega Larssona, która z szelestem odbija się od twarzy Sherlocka).

\- Hej! Za co to było?

\- Jak na jedynego detektywa-konsultanta na świecie, jesteś niesamowicie durny. Wkurza mnie, kiedy tak o tobie gadają. Nie chcę tego wysłuchiwać. _Nie zamierzam_ tego wysłuchiwać i chciałem, żeby to do nich dotarło.

\- Dlaczego przejmujesz się tym, co o mnie mówią?

\- Dlatego, głupku. Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Ja? Naprawdę.

\- Tak – mówi John ze zmęczeniem. – Myślałem, że to wydedukowałeś.

\- A czy ty jesteś _moim_ najlepszym przyjacielem? – pyta nagle Sherlock i marszczy brwi, miętoląc w rękach bardzo zmaltretowaną poduszkę.

\- Tak, jestem. A teraz się zamknij. Chcę obejrzeć wiadomości.

XXX

Ojciec Johna nie odzywa się ani słowem, kiedy John pokazuje mu kopertę (papier w jego rękach wydaje się niemal kremowy. Atrament wygląda, jakby migotał, chociaż nie ma to żadnego sensu).

Nie odzywa się ani słowem, ale mruży oczy i zaciska wargi. Potem oddaje Johnowi kopertę i rusza w stronę kredensu, którego John i Harry nie mają prawa dotykać, żeby odkręcić butelkę z bursztynowym płynem w środku.

Następnego dnia John budzi się, by odkryć nieprzytomnego ojca na kanapie, z wymiocinami ściekającymi po koszuli. Harry płacze, a John powoli, z najwyższą ostrożnością, zbiera kawałki ramki ze zdjęciem, rozbitej na milion kawałków, które rozprysły się po całej podłodze. Twarz jego matki, poplamiona kleistą substancją, pachnącą jak zawartość butelek ojca, patrzy na niego badawczo z podłogi.

XXX

Są takie dni, kiedy Sherlock prowadzi prywatną wojnę przeciwko ludzkości, John czuje się naprawdę wykończony, a biały hałas nieustannych londyńskich emocji staje się trudny do zniesienia. Wtedy John zmienia postać i ucieka. Gna po dachach domów, żeby nie słyszeć dłużej głosu Sherlocka. Znajduje jakiś zaciszny kącik, zwija się w kłębek pod gołym niebem i tkwi tak przez wiele godzin, a Sherlock nigdy się o tym nie dowiaduje.

(Pewnego dnia Mycroft podsyła mu wycinek z „Metra”, z rubryki „Z ostatniej chwili”. Pewna kobieta przysięga na wszystko, co święte, że najprawdziwszy ryś grasował w jej ogródku w Clapham. To niedaleko od miejsca, w którym Sherlock prowadził zbyt długie i frustrujące śledztwo. John decyduje się spalić ten wycinek).

XXX

John jest bardzo, bardzo dobrym lekarzem.

Jest jeszcze lepszym żołnierzem.

Od kiedy był młody, przypuszczał, że właśnie w tych dziedzinach się sprawdzi, ale kiedy był młody, złożył pewną obietnicę i tylko tak mógł jej dochować.

Podczas gdy on trenuje w armii Jej Królewskiej Mości, czołga się po błocie, przeskakuje przez kłody drewna i idealnie ścieli swoje łóżko, jego dawni szkolni koledzy walczą wraz z małym Harrym Potterem, walczą, by dobro zwyciężyło zło. John mówi sobie, że nie żałuje podjętej decyzji.

Najpierw wysyłają go do Kosowa na misję pokojową. Z utrzymania pokoju wychodzi niewiele. John po raz pierwszy strzela innemu człowiekowi w czaszkę, a następnie spędza noc pod czołgiem w swoim drugim ciele, zwinięty w kłębek, i zastanawia się, czy byłoby łatwiej, czy trudniej, odebrać komuś życie różdżką.

XXX

Człowiek, który przychodzi porozmawiać z jego ojcem, wygląda jak Merlin z ilustracji w ulubionej książce Harry.

Harry oznajmia to przybyszowi, którego oczy błyszczą rozbawieniem. Proponuje jej miętowego dropsa, dziewczynka marszczy nos, a John mówi jej, co myśli o jej niegrzecznym zachowaniu.

Ojciec wyrzuca ich z pokoju (oczywiście, że podglądają przez szparę w drzwiach), siada naprzeciwko dziwnego mężczyzny i piorunuje go spojrzeniem.

\- Nie pojedzie. Nie pozwolę mu.

\- Panie Watson, John jest bardzo specjalnym chłopcem. Może być kimś wielkim. Odmówi mu pan tego?

\- Moja żona zginęła, walcząc w waszej wojnie, Albusie. Nie oddam wam też mojego syna.

\- Hamish, rozumiem, że jesteś wściekły z powodu śmierci żony, ale Voldemorta już nie ma. Wojna się skończyła. Panuje pokój. John będzie bezpieczny.

Zapada dłuższa cisza.

\- Dlaczego tylko John?

\- Tak, to nietypowe, że tylko jedno z bliźniąt, nawet dwujajowych, jest czarodziejem. Niestety, nie wiem, dlaczego tylko John.

\- A więc nie ma mowy o pomyłce?

\- Obawiam się, że Harriet jest równie niemagiczna co ty, Hamish.

\- Rozdzielenie ich będzie…

\- …dla nich lepsze. Nie możesz odciąć Johna od tej części jego życia. Jeśli nie nauczy się kontrolować swoich mocy, może to mieć opłakane skutki. John musi odejść, a Harriet nie może mu towarzyszyć.

John słyszy, jak jego ojciec wzdycha ciężko. Kiedy odwraca się, by porozmawiać z Harry, okazuje się, że jego siostra zniknęła.

XXX

Sherlock całuje go w Nowy Rok, kiedy zegar wybija północ.

John odpycha go, parska śmiechem i mówi mu, że jest pijany.

Jasne oczy błyszczą ponad mocno zarysowanymi kośćmi policzkowymi i Johnowi wykręca się żołądek.

\- Och – mówi.

Sherlock prycha i całuje go jeszcze raz.

\- Johnie Watsonie, jesteś idiotą.

XXX

Kiedy John jest na trzecim roku w Hogwarcie, jego ojciec zapija się na wczesną śmierć. Dumbledore wysyła Johna do domu, żeby chłopiec mógł sobie popatrzeć na zgon rodzica. Ojciec tuż przed śmiercią chwyta go za rękę, wbija w niego twarde spojrzenie zaczerwienionych oczu i mówi:

\- Johnny, synku, przysięgnij mi, że nie będziesz walczył w ich wojnach. _Przysięgnij_ , że – co by się nie działo – nie pozwolisz, żeby cię dostali.

I John przysięga, bo chociaż nie kocha tego człowieka, który właśnie umiera na jego oczach na zimnym, twardym łóżku, to wciąż jest to jego ojciec i z jakiegoś powodu John jest mu coś winien.

John  przysięga i nie mówi, że wie, że to jego magia skrzywdziła ojca, bo ojciec kochał jego matkę, a gdy ona umarła, ledwie mógł patrzeć na swoje dzieci, które mu o niej przypominały. Magia dopełniła dzieła.

Harriet nie podziela jego skrupułów i aż do pogrzebu krzyczy głośno, jadowicie:

\- To twoja wina, John, twoja wina, to wszystko twoja cholerna wina!

Kiedy trumna znika w ziemi, zjawia się Dumbledore, by zabrać go z powrotem do Szkocji. Harriet jest pozostawiona sama sobie pod niezbyt troskliwym okiem ciotki Mildred, która wie dwie rzeczy: że John uczęszcza do szkoły dla szczególnie utalentowanej młodzieży w Szkocji i że nie powinna zadawać za dużo pytań.

XXX

\- Nie ma mowy.

John zawsze był niski. Nigdy nie odczuwał tego tak dotkliwie jak teraz, kiedy Kingsley Shacklebolt patrzy na niego z wysokości swoich dwóch metrów pośrodku alejki z mięsem w Tesco.

\- To twój obowiązek, John. Wobec twojego kraju. Twoich ludzi. Wobec _świata_.

\- Złożyłem kiedyś obietnicę – mówi John. – Nie zamierzam jej złamać.

\- Nadchodzi wojna. – Głos Shacklebolta brzmi jak grzmot. – Będziesz musiał wybrać, po której staniesz stronie. Nieważne co zrobisz, będziesz musiał podjąć decyzję.

\- Już podjąłem decyzję. – John staje zupełnie prosto i napina ramiona tak, jak nauczyli go w pierwszym tygodniu zajęć szkolenia wojskowego. – Nie wybiorę żadnej.

XXX

\- Wiesz – mówi Sherlock, nie podnosząc oczu znad zlewki, do której usiłuje zakroplić dokładnie cztery krople błyszczącego, przezroczystego płynu i nie wywołać przy okazji eksplozji. – Czasem zupełnie nie masz sensu.

John uśmiecha się i odgryza kawałek tostu.

\- Ty nigdy nie masz sensu, więc i tak z tobą wygrywam.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi, że Harry jest twoją bliźniaczką. Dlaczego? Myślałem, że bliźniaki są ze sobą bliżej związane niż zwykłe rodzeństwo.

Ach.

\- Z nami jest inaczej – mówi John krótko. Odgryza kolejny kawałek tostu, który nagle wydaje mu się bardzo suchy. – Nie spędzaliśmy razem zbyt wiele czasu. Ja przez większą część roku byłem w szkole, a ona była zazdrosna i zła.

Sherlock gwałtownie podnosi głowę; przez ten ruch do substancji B wpada nieco za dużo substancji A i wszystko razem zaczyna dymić. John zerka na mieszaninę z niepokojem.

\- Mówiłeś, że tylko dwa lata spędziłeś w szkole z internatem.

Cholera. Pilnuj swoich kłamstw, Watson.

\- Tak powiedziałem?

Sherlock mruży oczy i odkłada pipetę.

\- Kłamiesz, tylko nie wiem, co do czego. Dlaczego?

\- Jakie znaczenie ma to, gdzie chodziłem do szkoły?

\- Chcę wiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego?

Sherlock marszczy brwi.

\- Jesteś mój, John. Chcę wiedzieć o tobie wszystko. Myślałem, że to wiesz.

Czy o tym wie? John stwierdza, że nie wie. Sherlock raz go pocałował, ale był to sylwester i wypili nieco zbyt wiele specjalnej sherry pani Hudson, i paliły się świece, i wszystko było bardzo ciche i spokojne. Od tamtej pory – a minęły już trzy tygodnie – nie wydarzyło się nic. John postanowił o tym zapomnieć, stwierdziwszy, że przyczyną była dość cudowna mugolska magia romantycznego oświetlenia i alkoholu.

\- Teraz to zdecydowanie nie masz sensu.

Sherlock wydaje z siebie dźwięk pełen zniecierpliwienia, zdejmuje rękawiczki, przecina kuchnię i pochyla się, by pocałować Johna. Johnowi kręci się w głowie, a puls mu przyspiesza (znów mugolska magia. Wspaniała. Zaklęcie buzuje w jego krwi i przez chwilę John nie jest w stanie rozróżnić magii Londynu od skóry Sherlocka przy swojej własnej).

\- Harry uważa, że to przeze mnie ojciec zapił się na śmierć – mówi John ochrypłym głosem i zaciska dłoń na koszuli Sherlocka.

\- Harry jest idiotką. – Sherlock nie odrywa wzroku od twarzy Johna; jego oczy wędrują po niej z głodem. Słysząc chrypę w głosie Sherlocka, John czuje dreszcz na plecach.

\- Zamknij się, ty dupku, i pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz.

XXX

\- Powinieneś mu powiedzieć.

\- To nie twoja sprawa, Mycroft.

\- Partnerzy mogą wiedzieć. Zapoznałem się z waszymi prawami. Szczerze mówiąc, jestem pod wrażeniem. Biurokracja waszego ministerstwa przewyższa nawet naszą własną.

\- On nie jest moim… Nie chcę… Nie chcę, żeby wiedział.

\- Boisz się, że będzie na tobie eksperymentował?

\- Już na mnie eksperymentuje.

\- Więc o co chodzi?

\- Nie zrozumiesz.

\- Spróbuj mi wyjaśnić. Jestem bardzo, bardzo bystry. Myślę, że mam szansę pojąć ten złożony koncept.

\- Dzięki, ale nie.

XXX

John spotyka go ni mniej, ni więcej tylko w pociągu z Edynburga do Londynu. Przez te rozczochrane włosy nie da się go pomylić z nikim innym.

John wzdycha i stwierdza, że najlepiej mieć to już za sobą. Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby w końcu tego nie zrobił.

\- Co słychać, Potter? – pyta, siadając obok.

Harry Potter spogląda na niego ze zmieszaniem, ale bez niepokoju, jak przystało na człowieka, który przywykł do bycia rozpoznawalnym.

\- Uczyłem się z tobą w Hogwarcie, kilka lat wyżej – mówi John ostrożnie. – John Watson. Obaj byliśmy w Gryffindorze.

\- A, jasne! – Zielone oczy rozbłyskują. – Pamiętam. To ty zawsze siedziałeś w kącie z nosem w książkach.

John parska śmiechem.

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć... Dobra robota z tym całym zamieszaniem. No wiesz… Myślę, że wszyscy jesteśmy twoimi dłużnikami.

Harry uśmiecha się szczerze i bez wysiłku.

\- Dzięki, stary. Nie pamiętam, żebym cię widział podczas…

\- Byłem w Kosowie – ucina John (odrobinę mija się z prawdą, w Kosowie był kiedy indziej, ale ujdzie). – A potem w Afganistanie. Zarabiając kolejne kulki. Chyba zawsze miałem lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że wam nie pomagałem.

Żaden z nich nie jest stary. John ma trzydzieści osiem lat i jest sześć lat starszy od Harry’ego Pottera, ale ten posyła mu spojrzenie starego człowieka, przepełnione smutnym zrozumieniem. Tak patrzą na siebie dwaj żołnierze, kiedy idą na pole bitwy. John czuje dreszcze na plecach.

\- Inna wojna, jedna historia – mówi Harry cicho. – Ja odgrywałem swoją rolę, a ty swoją.

\- Moja była raczej mniejsza – przyznaje John. – Sprawa nie była tak szczytna.

Przerywa im telefon, który rozdzwania się w kieszeni Johna. Doktor posyła Harry’emu Potterowi przepraszające spojrzenie (wbrew sobie czuje się, jakby popełniał świętokradztwo) i odbiera.

\- Sherlock, jestem w pociągu, będę za cztery godziny. Co się dzieje?

Harry podnosi książkę i udaje, że czyta, ale cały czas się uśmiecha. John jeszcze raz robi przepraszającą minę i skłania głowę. Harry Potter odpowiada mu kiwnięciem. John wraca na swoje miejsce, a po drodze przynajmniej raz bardzo głośno wykrzykuje „Sherlock!” do telefonu.

XXX

Zamiast ojca, sam Dumbledore zabiera go do Ollivandera, by kupić różdżkę. John pamięta, jak wziął ją w dłoń i jak po raz pierwszy w życiu odniósł wrażenie, że jego lewemu ramieniu niczego nie brakuje.

(Pistolet nie wywołuje takiego wrażenia. John nigdy nie zabił nikogo przy pomocy różdżki. Tak jest po prostu lepiej).

XXX

Niepokój Sherlocka jest jak ciężkie, wywołujące mdłości opary. John z lęku prawie wychodzi z siebie.

Coś jest nie tak.

Sherlock nie mówi mu wszystkiego. John ma ochotę mu przywalić. Gierki Moriarty’ego sprawiają, że ganiają po Londynie jak pod wpływem Imperiusa, a Johnowi robi się niedobrze, gdy patrzy, jak jego… chłopak? Partner? Przyjaciel?... tańczy jak przestępca mu zagra.

(Przez moment John naprawdę się obawiał, że może chodzić o Imperiusa, ale na basenie nie poczuł od Moriarty’ego ani nutki magii. Nie było nawet podstawowej mugolskiej magii emocji, którą emituje większość ludzi. Skóra kryminalisty była zimna i martwa jak głaz. John poczuł się chory, jakby nagle jego własna skóra była na niego za mała).

John mógłby coś zrobić. Mógłby aportować się do miejsca pobytu Moriarty’ego i ciskać w niego klątwę za klątwą, aż leżałby w kałuży krwi na podłodze. Mógłby zamienić go w węża albo obciąć mu głowę. Jednym ruchem różdżki mógłby usunąć jego egzystencję z kart historii.

Gdyby mógł ocalić Sherlocka przed sztuczkami Moriarty’ego, z radością poszedłby do Azkabanu.

Jego rękę powstrzymuje pomieszany z niepokojem głód desperacji Sherlocka. Sherlock tak bardzo chce wygrać, chce udowodnić, ile jest wart, chce zrobić coś _dobrego_ , więc John rejteruje. Zmusza się, by przełknąć gniew, ignoruje wykręcający się żołądek i pozwala Sherlockowi wziąć udział w grze.

XXX

\- Robiłeś to już wcześniej.

Palce Johna przesypują włosy Sherlocka, a Sherlock wtula nos w pachę Johna. Spływają potem, pokój przesiąknięty jest zapachem seksu, jest _wspaniale_.

\- Doskonała dedukcja. Wiesz, że byłem w wojsku?

\- Nie, to nie było w wojsku – zastanawia się Sherlock, zlizując strużkę jego potu. – Raczej w szkole z internatem.

\- Hm – odpowiada John i zamyka oczy. Palce Sherlocka rysują wzór na jego brzuchu. John od lat nie czuł takiej błogości.

\- Nie opowiesz mi o nim?

\- Stare dzieje – mruczy John. – Odpuść, dobra?

Ze zdumieniem i ulgą przyjmuje fakt, że Sherlock mruknięciem wyraża zgodę (nie powinien był przypuszczać, że tak już zostanie).

Później, kiedy już zasypia, Sherlock dźga go w bok i nalega:

\- Gdzie on teraz jest? Twój były?

\- A co, boisz się, że wpadnie i zabierze mnie od ciebie?

Sherlock zaciska wargi i nie odzywa się. Najwyraźniej chce Johna zganić, ale nie do końca umie ukryć potwierdzenie czające się w jego oczach.

John ze śmiechem przyciąga go do siebie i całuje w czoło.

\- Kiedy ostatnio coś o nim słyszałem, Charlie walczył ze smokami w Rumunii. Nie masz się czego obawiać.

Sherlock prycha i mówi, żeby przestał się wygłupiać. John uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Nie rozmawiałem z nim od czasu, kiedy miałem szesnaście lat, Sherlock. Nie martw się, jestem pewniakiem.

\- Och. No dobrze. _Smoki_ – prycha Sherlock. – Doprawdy. – Brzmi, jakby próbował ukryć zadowolenie. John  uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

(Czasem powiedzenie prawdy jest skuteczniejsze od kłamstwa. Zwłaszcza kiedy chodzi o wyprowadzenie w pole Sherlocka Holmesa).

XXX

Jim Moriarty wchodzi do Tower, kradnie klejnoty koronne i przekonuje ławę przysięgłych, by puściła go wolno. Sherlock serwuje mu herbatkę w ich mieszkaniu i tego dnia John (czując serce w gardle, a żołądek na wysokości kolan) podnosi obluzowaną deskę podłogową w swojej sypialni i po raz pierwszy od ponad dekady wkłada różdżkę do kieszeni. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

xxx

\- Gratuluję wyników egzaminów, panie Watson.

John zatrzymuje się w pół kroku i odwraca na pięcie, by ujrzeć Albusa Dumbledore’a siedzącego naprzeciwko niego na łóżku w pustym poza tym dormitorium.

\- Dziękuję, sir.

\- Rozumiem, że zamierza pan porzucić magiczny świat, skoro pańska edukacja dobiegła końca.

\- Tak, sir.

\- Czy mogę zapytać, dlaczego?

W kufrze Johna nie mieszczą się wszystkie jego książki i ubrania. Mógłby go powiększyć, sprawić, że byłby w środku większy, ale to stałoby w sprzeczności z sensem tego ćwiczenia.

\- Nie pasuję tutaj – mówi, nie patrząc na dyrektora. – I nie mogę wciąż zostawiać mojej siostry samej sobie.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że pańska siostra chce być zostawiona sama sobie.

\- No cóż – wzdycha John. Harry jest jak statek bez kotwicy, jest zła i samotna, i to wszystko jego wina, i nigdy nie uda mu się tego naprawić, bo minęło zbyt dużo czasu i ona mu na to nie pozwoli.

\- Johnie, jesteś niezwykle utalentowanym czarodziejem. W świecie mugoli będziesz…

\- …przeciętniakiem – przerywa John, odwracając się do profesora. – Ludzie będą na mnie patrzeć i widzieć mnie, a nie to, że umiałem zmienić kota w kanapę trzy lata wcześniej niż powinienem był. Nie jest pan w stanie mnie tu zatrzymać, profesorze. Ściągnął mnie pan tu, ale mnie pan nie zatrzyma.

\- Nie zatrzymam – zgadza się Dumbledore, a John nigdy nie widział jego błyszczących niebieskich oczu tak smutnych. – Faktycznie, nie jestem w stanie. Doskonale, Johnie. Życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego, niezależnie od tego, gdzie zaprowadzi cię życie.

\- Dziękuję, sir – mówi John. Tym razem szczerze.

Pokrywa kufra zamyka się z hukiem.

XXX

Ponieważ Sherlock nigdy nie wykształcił do końca zrozumienia, na czym polega prywatność, spędza więcej czasu myszkując w pokoju Johna, niż powinno się mu pozwolić.

\- Co to takiego? – pyta bezwstydnie, machając amuletem przed twarzą Johna. – Znalazłem to w twojej szafce nocnej.

\- Pamiątka – odpowiada John, patrząc uważnie na przedmiot. Od dawna o nim nie myślał. – Dała mi to pewna stara kobieta w Afganistanie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że w Afganistanie cenią takie przesądy. To jakiś talizman.

\- Ostrożnie z tym – mówi John, bo w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka ma duże pojęcie, co się może stać, jeśli przedmiot zostanie zniszczony w niewłaściwy sposób.

\- Co oznaczają te runy? Próbowałem złamać kod, ale niewystarczająco dużo widać.

\- Nie wiem – kłamie John i zabiera amulet ze zbyt lepkich palców Sherlocka. – Nie mówiła po angielsku, a mój dari woła o pomstę do nieba.

Runy lekko migoczą, gdy palce Sherlocka muskają jego dłoń. To interesująca nowość, a Sherlock najwyraźniej tego nie zauważa. John niezupełnie wie, co to oznacza, ale tego wieczora zawiesza sobie naszyjnik na szyi i zasypia z nim, wciąż ciepłym od dłoni Sherlocka, na piersi.

XXX

\- Myślałem, że jesteś poślubiony swojej pracy – mruczy John w szopę włosów rozrzuconych na jego piersi.

\- Hm. Zdradzam ją – odpowiada leniwie Sherlock. Powietrze jest gorące i ciężkie. Plecy Johna, mokre od potu, przykleiły się do pościeli. Ramię Sherlocka obejmuje go mocniej i John uśmiecha się z zachwytem.

\- Dlaczego ja? – pyta po chwili, kładąc dłoń na plecach Sherlocka.

Zapada chwila znaczącego milczenia.

\- Nie wiem – mówi wolno i szczerze Sherlock. – To zdumiewające. Ja nigdy… nikt nigdy nie był tak fascynujący. Ty nie masz żadnego sensu. Powinieneś być nudny, powinieneś być całkowicie nijaki, ale… nie jesteś. Fascynujesz mnie.

John wbija paznokcie między łopatki Sherlocka i przygarnia go mocno do siebie. Nie chce go już nigdy puścić. Mieszkanie mogłoby się spalić, mogłoby tu wpaść stado buchorożców albo atakująca horda chimer, a John Watson tylko zamknąłby oczy i przytulił Sherlocka mocniej, bliżej, aby nigdy nie puścić.

\- Wiem tylko tyle, że cię pragnę. Zawsze cię pragnę. Pragnę od ciebie wszystkiego, czasem nie mogę myśleć o niczym innym. Zupełnie jakbyś rzucił na mnie urok. Ale nie zrobiłeś tego, co?

Sherlock żartuje, ale John śmiertelnie poważnie odpowiada:

\- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

XXX

Sherlock robi krok w przód, by rzucić się z dachu szpitala Świętego Bartłomieja, a John w przerażeniu ledwie zauważa falę magii, która ma swój początek gdzieś w jego sercu.

Ułamek sekundy później John znajduje się na dachu, chwyta swojego przyjaciela za kołnierz płaszcza i mocno, pewnie i szybko szarpie go w tył.

XXX

\- To niemożliwe – jęczy Sherlock, kiedy John pada pod nim na ziemie. – To niemożliwe. Byłeś na dole, widziałem cię na dole.

\- Zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się! – krzyczy John, rozpaczliwymi ruchami rąk szukając ran na jego ciele.

\- John, to niemożliwe – paple Sherlock, a John dalej krzyczy: „Zamknij się!” i przez chwilę ich działania absolutnie donikąd nie prowadzą. John ma to gdzieś, bo Sherlock usiłował rzucić się z dachu, a on ledwie zdążył go złapać. Ale potem mózg Sherlocka znów zaczyna działać i mężczyzna siada, sztywniejąc z przerażenia.

\- John, John, zabójcy, zabiją panią Hudson i Lestrade’a, i… John, musimy się stąd wydostać, zastrzelą cię, tu gdzieś zabójca tylko czeka na czysty strzał.

Cholera.

John nie zastanawia się. Podrywa Sherlocka na nogi i chwyta jego nadgarstek.

XXX

\- To niemożliwe – jęczy Sherlock, a potem pochyla się i wymiotuje do stojaka na parasolki pani Hudson. John nie zwraca na niego uwagi.

Biegnie w górę po schodach i otwiera drzwi w samą porę, by zobaczyć postawnego robotnika, który wyciąga broń ze skrzynki na narzędzia. John strzela w jego bok, a pani Hudson krzyczy.

Ułamek sekundy później jest już z powrotem na dole i chwyta Sherlocka za ramiona.

\- Musisz coś zrobić. Skup się, skup się najmocniej jak potrafisz, na miejscu, w którym najprawdopodobniej będzie zabójca Lestrade’a.

\- To niemożliwe – powtarza Sherlock.

\- Zamknij się i _myśl_! – krzyczy John. Sherlock kiwa głową. Wygląda na przerażonego i zdezorientowanego, ale John nie ma teraz na to czasu, więc chwyta go za nadgarstek, oczyszcza swój umysł i czuje, jak Sherlock intensywnie myśli, więc John pozwala mu na to, a potem obaj znikają.

XXX

Kiedy John otwiera drzwi, strzelec obraca się na pięcie i naciska spust broni, ale John już trzyma w dłoni swoją różdżkę. Kula zatrzymuje się w powietrzu, a potem spada na ziemię tuż przed stopami Johna.

\- To niemożliwe – mówi ponownie Sherlock. Jego oczy są wielkie jak talerze.

\- To naprawdę robi się nudne – mamrocze John i bez namysłu zmienia strzelca w karalucha.

Sherlock miażdży go stopą, a dopiero potem rzuca się w tył.

XXX

Aportują się z trzaskiem do salonu pod 221B. Sherlock spogląda na niego, a ostre rysy jego twarzy wykrzywia zdumienie.

Prawdopodobnie po raz setny odzywa się spokojnym, wyraźnym głosem, który nie jest w stanie oszukać Johna:

\- To niemożliwe.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś przestał to powtarzać, bo to najwyraźniej _jest_ możliwe. A to _ty_ nienawidzisz powtarzania.

\- Muszę śnić. Śnię?

\- Nie.

\- Jestem na haju?

\- Nie.

\- Umarłem?

\- Zdecydowanie _nie_ – mówi John z mocą. Chwyta Sherlocka za ramię i potrząsa nim lekko. – Wyeliminowałeś już wszystkie możliwości, Sherlock, łącznie z tą, w której to jest niemożliwe, i każdą, w której pojawiają się przyczyny naturalne. No to co ci zostało? No już, użyj tego fantastycznego, genialnego mózgu i _wydedukuj_.

\- Nie jesteś… nie jesteś… człowiekiem? – Twarz Sherlocka wykrzywia się na tę myśl, jakby fakt, że przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł tak nielogiczny i niezgodny ze wszystkim, w co wierzył, sprawiał mu fizyczny ból.

\- Bzdura – mówi John. – Zgaduj dalej.

\- Nie ma mowy. Następna koncepcja ma jeszcze mniej sensu niż ta, że jesteś jakimś typem kosmity.

\- Spróbuj, zobaczymy – wzdycha ciężko John.

\- Czary – jęczy Sherlock.

John uśmiecha się ponuro.

\- Bingo.

XXX

Zapada wieczorny zmrok, a Baker Street jest spokojna i cicha. Sherlock siedzi w swoim fotelu i wybałusza oczy, a John, w fotelu naprzeciwko, kręci się niespokojnie. Nie rozmawiają, bo nie ma już o czym – nie teraz – i John prawie widzi, jak trybiki mózgu Sherlocka kręcą się jak szalone.

Gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi przerywa ich pojedynek na spojrzenia. Do pokoju wkracza Mycroft, niemal wesoło kręcąc parasolką.

\- Mam za sobą bardzo interesujące popołudnie – oznajmia, siadając na kanapie. – John, czy wiesz, że ostatnią osobą, która dała tak wielki popis magii w publicznym, niemagicznym otoczeniu był…

\- Syriusz Black – mówi John. – Mam tę świadomość.

Sherlock odrywa wzrok od twarzy Johna, by z niedowierzaniem spojrzeć na Mycrofta.

\- _Wiedziałeś?_ – mamrocze. – _Wiedziałeś_ o tym i mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Mamy do czynienia z bardzo surowym prawem – odpowiada spokojnie Mycroft. Wygląda równie porządnie i irytująco obojętnie jak zwykle. – Gdybym wspomniał o tym bez wyraźnej zgody Johna, moja kariera wisiałaby na włosku. A zgody, mimo nalegań, nie uzyskałem.

\- Dlaczego? – dopytuje się Sherlock, znów przenosząc wzrok na Johna. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- To nie było ważne. Nie używam magii. Już nie.

Dźwięk, który wydaje z siebie Sherlock, pełen jest desperacji i niedowierzania. John piorunuje go wzrokiem.

\- To moje życie i moje decyzje, Sherlock. Nie twoja sprawa.

\- To jest moja sprawa, jeśli używasz tego… czym by to nie było… by zniszczyć wszystkie moje plany, zniknąć mnie poprzez miasto i zamieniać na moich oczach strzelców w karaluchy!

\- Twój plan był _beznadziejny_! – krzyczy John. – Nie zamierzałem stać i patrzeć, jak umierasz!

\- Nie umarłbym! – odwrzaskuje Sherlock, wstając, by jego słowa nabrały mocy. – To tylko miało tak wyglądać!

John zrywa się na nogi i już ma go trafić szlag, kiedy przerywa im Mycroft.

\- O ile mi wiadomo, poprawna nazwa to aportacja, nie Zniknięcie – zauważa. Przestają wrzeszczeć i wbijają w niebo wzrok. Mycroft uśmiecha się do nich półgębkiem jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Skąd… Nie, nie odpowiadaj. – John zaciska powieki. – W jak dużych jestem kłopotach?

\- Kłopotach? W żadnych.

\- Serio? – John i tak był zaskoczony, że udało mu się dotrzeć do domu bez setki pracowników Ministerstwa rzucających się na niego od tyłu i ciągnących go do celi w Azkabanie na resztę jego dni. Jakim cudem w ogóle się nim nie interesują?

\- Hm. Odbyłem pogawędkę z moim… odpowiednikiem i wyjaśniłem konieczność twoich poczynań. Zgodziliśmy się, że zapłacisz… a raczej ja zapłacę, bo twoje środki finansowe nie onieśmielają… grzywnę w wysokości pięciuset galeonów, by pokryć koszty operacji zacierającej ślady, a do tego z pewnością otrzymasz nieprzebierające w słowach pismo od Ministerstwa. Ach, oto i ono.

John wygląda za okno i – oczywiście – nad dachami leci wielka sowa.

„Pieprzyć to” – stwierdza i macha ręką w kierunku okna, aby otworzyć je i wpuścić sowę bez ruszania się z miejsca.

\- To _niemożliwe_ – mówi Sherlock, jakby zacięła mu się płyta. – Jak to zrobiłeś?

\- Czary – przypomina mu John i podaje sowie swoje ramię w zastępstwie żerdzi.

XXX

Tydzień przed tym, jak Moriarty na nowo pojawia się w ich życiu, Sherlock popycha Johna na fotel, bierze go w usta i wygląda, jakby oddawał cześć jego ciału. John rozpada się na kawałki pod dotykiem jego ust i rąk. Kiedy Sherlock potem patrzy na niego, a jego wargi są zaczerwienione i rozciągnięte w głodnym uśmiechu, John czuje skurcz żołądka i gwałtowne uderzenia serca, i, wbrew sobie, wydusza:

\- Boże, kocham się.

Sherlock siada na nim okrakiem i całuje go mocno.

\- Wiem – warczy i John nie potrzebuje nic więcej, by wiedzieć, że jego uczucia są odwzajemnione. Amulet na jego piersi emituje ciepło i John nagle zaczyna rozumieć, o co chodziło starej czarownicy.

(Mówiąc dokładniej – nie wiedział, że został zniszczony, dopóki Sherlock nie złożył go w całość).

XXX

John śpi sam po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni.

A raczej nie śpi, tylko leży w łóżku, a jego myśli galopują jak oszalałe.

Sherlock wypadł z pokoju i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi do sypialni. Mycroft popatrzył na Johna,  a jego twarz bardzo wyraźnie mówiła: „Mówiłem ci, że powinieneś był mu powiedzieć”. John posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie, a potem wyprosił z mieszkania. Sherlock nie przyszedł na obiad i ostatecznie John wycofał się do siebie.

Nie ma pojęcia, co robić. Wie, że umysł Sherlocka pracuje jak oszalały, próbując dojść do siebie po niemożliwej do zignorowania zmianie paradygmatu. John mógłby, oczywiście, spróbować rzucić zaklęcie zapomnienia, ale przypuszcza, że akurat Sherlock ze swoim genialnym umysłem byłby na nie odporny. Poza tym wtedy musiałby jakoś inaczej wyjaśnić fakt, że uratował go przed rzuceniem się z cholernego budynku.

Było warto. Dzięki temu nie zobaczył wnętrzności Sherlocka na chodniku. John nie wie jednak, co się teraz stanie. Sherlock jest zły, zdezorientowany, a przede wszystkim – rozczarowany, że nie pozwolono mu zwyciężyć w tej głupiej, dziecinnej gierce. To niesłychanie irytujące, ale i przerażające – jeśli Sherlock będzie chciał się go pozbyć, to gdzie John się podzieje?

Skrzypienie podłogi przerywa strumień jego myśli. Siada w łóżku i zaciska palce na różdżce (która chyba bardzo nie chce wracać do pudełka, skoro już wydostała się stamtąd po piętnastu latach).

Sherlock zagląda do pokoju, a John lekko się rozluźnia. Detektyw spogląda na niego ostrożnie, ale John przyzywa go gestem i robi dla niego miejsce na łóżku.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – Sherlock układa się wygodnie i wyciąga na pościeli jak kot.

\- Nie lubię o tym myśleć – odpowiada John. To niemal nie jest kłamstwo.

\- Możesz robić rzeczy, które są fizycznie niemożliwe.

\- Tak. Jeśli musisz mieszać w to fizykę, to tak.

\- Co możesz zrobić?

John odwraca głowę i spogląda na Sherlocka, który gapi się na sufit z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. John nigdy nie widział, by był tak niepewny siebie.

\- Lista jest dość długa – mówi łagodnie. – Jestem bardzo, _bardzo_ dobry.

Sherlock zerka na niego i uśmiecha się lekko, a potem znów wbija wzrok w sufit.

\- Harry nie jest…

\- …czarownicą – podpowiada John. – Nie. Nie jest.

\- Jest zazdrosna.

\- Tak.

\- To zniszczyło twoją rodzinę? Te… umiejętności?

\- Tak.

\- Jest ci wstyd, bo jesteś lepszy niż większość ludzi, a nie lubisz się wyróżniać.

\- Nie jest mi wstyd – zaczyna protesty John, ale Sherlock przerywa mu karcącym spojrzeniem. – To niepokoiło innych – przyznaje. – Nigdy nie musiałem się starać, żeby być w tym dobry. Przez to ludzie zaczynali się zastanawiać, co może się stać, jeśli coś pójdzie… nie tak.

Sherlock odwraca się i wbija w niego wzrok. Na jego twarzy widać szczerość i zdumienie.

\- Zupełnie jak mnie – mówi wolno, a jego głos brzmi niemal dziecinnie. – Traktowali cię tak, jak mnie.

\- Nie… nie aż tak źle – odpowiada John ostrożnie. – Jestem zdecydowanie sympatyczniejszy od ciebie, nie bali się, że mi odbije. Miałem przyjaciół, w każdym razie – kilku. Ale coś w tym stylu, owszem.

\- Och.

John chce wziąć go w ramiona i nigdy nie puszczać. Chce też rzucić klątwy na wszystkich, którzy traktowali tego człowieka jak brud na podeszwie buta, żeby już zawsze byli pokryci czyrakami i pluli ślimakami. Ale zamiast tego nie rusza się, nie odrywa wzroku od sufitu, a trzydzieści centymetrów między nimi rozpościera się jak nieprzekraczalny ocean.

Wreszcie Sherlock przekręca się na bok i wbija głodny wzrok w Johna.

\- Nie masz żadnego sensu – mówi. John odnosi wrażenie, że jest oskarżony o szczególnie podstępną, lecz (w przekonaniu Sherlocka) rozkoszną zbrodnię.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie! – wykrzykuje Sherlock, chwytając nadgarstek Johna. – Nie przepraszaj za to. To… to fascynujące. Ty jesteś fascynujący.

\- Nie chcę być fascynujący – warczy John. – To tylko ja. Stary, nudny John Watson. Nigdy tego nie chciałem. I tego nie potrzebuję.

Sherlock rzuca się przez łóżko, chwyta jego twarz w dłonie i przyciska do niej swoją własną, gorącą i zdesperowaną. John czuje, jak zaciska mu się serce, i odpycha przyjaciela.

\- Przestań.

\- Idiota – warczy Sherlock, napierając na Johna, równie niewzruszony co walec. – Byłeś dla mnie fascynujący już wcześniej, zanim o tym wiedziałem. Skąd wziął ci się pomysł, że to cokolwiek zmienia?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiada John. – Po prostu zmienia.

Pokonany i zirytowany Sherlock kładzie się na plecach, po czym gwałtownie siada, jakby właśnie pomyślał o czymś paskudnym.

\- Ale naprawdę nie rzuciłeś na mnie uroku?

John czuje, jak zaciska mu się serce. Rzuca przyjacielowi wściekłe spojrzenie i odwraca się do niego plecami.

\- Sukinsyn – mruczy.

\- John. _John!_

\- Jeśli naprawdę tak myślisz, jeśli uważasz, ze jestem do tego zdolny, to wypierdalaj. W tej chwili.

Z gardła Sherlocka wyrywa się cichy, zirytowany, przestraszony dźwięk. Ale detektyw nigdzie nie idzie. Zostaje i czeka, minuty milczenia ciągną się w nieskończoność, aż w końcu John wzdycha i znów przekręca się na plecy. Pozwala Sherlockowi położyć się u swego boku i obejmuje jego ramiona.

\- Nie jestem twoim szczurem doświadczalnym – mówi cicho. Sherlock prycha i przysuwa się bliżej.

\- Nigdy, John.

Opór Johna ulatnia się niczym woda na betonie pod jaśniejącym słońcem sherlockowego uczucia, niepewności i uwagi. John bierze głęboki oddech. Zbiera całą rezygnację w płucach, po czym wyrzuca ją z siebie w jednym długim, przeciągniętym wydechu. Poddaje się (jakby kiedykolwiek miał inne wyjście).

\- Okej. Niech będzie.

\- Pokażesz mi? Coś z tego, co możesz zrobić?

\- Może jutro – odpowiada John, zduszając ziewnięcie wierzchem dłoni. – Śpij. Prawie dziś rzuciłeś się z budynku.

\- Mój plan by zadziałał.

\- Ten plan był _do niczego_ , Sherlock. Zakładał, że przez bliżej nieokreślony czas będę sądził, że nie żyjesz. Możesz mi wierzyć, kiedy będę mniej wykończony, nawrzeszczę na ciebie.

\- Dobrze.

W ten sposób, przytuleni, zasypiają. Atmosfera wokół nich zmienia się i odnawia. Kiedy John budzi się rano, powietrze jest pełne granatu i kardamonu, i łaskocze go w skórę. Sherlock dźga kolejne rzeczy jego różdżką – na jego twarzy maluje się wyraz krnąbrnej irytacji – a John wybucha głośnym, długim śmiechem, aż boli go brzuch, a policzki różowieją.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ciąg dalszy w tekście „Patrzę, jak się zmieniasz”.


End file.
